Can't Do It Without You
Can't Do It Without You is the main, and current title song of Austin & Ally. It is performed by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon throughout the seasons 1, 2, and 3. In season 4 Laura Marano as Ally Dawson also sings it with him. It was written and produced by Mike McGarity, Joleen Belle and Julia Michaels. This song is the 12th track on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. Full Version Lyrics (clapping) When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder 'Cause you got my back And I'm not going under You're my point You're my guard You're the perfect chord And I see our names together on every billboard We're headed for the top We got it on lock We'll make 'em say "Hey!" and well keep rockin' When we hit the same but different We're never gonna quit And we'll keep rocking! There's no way I could make it without you Do it without you Be here without you It's no fun when you're doing it solo With you it's like whoa Yeah and I know I-I-I-I, own this dream Cause I-I-I-I've got you with me There's no way I can make it without you Do it without you Be here without you You got the skills And I'm bringing the fire, You're the fuel to my rocket And it's taking us higher Yeah we got my flow And we're blowin' it UP All our fans are gonna scream! 'Cause they can't get enough We're headed for the top We got it on lock We'll make 'em say "Hey!" 'Cause there's no stopping us When we hit the same but different Were never gonna quit And we'll keep rockin'. Oh! There's no way I could make it without you Do it without you Be here without you It's no fun when you're doing it solo With you it's like whoa Yeah and I know I-I-I-I, own this dream 'Cause I-I-I-I've got you with me There's no way I can make it without you Do it without you Be here without you (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) I keep on rockin' with you (Oh! Oh! Oh!) And there's no stoppin us (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) I keep on rockin' with you Ke-keep on rockin' ah! I, will keep on rockin! There's no way I can make it without you Do it without you Be here without you It's no fun when you're doing it solo With you it's like whoa Yeah and I know I-I-I-I, own this dream 'Cause I-I-I-I've got you with me There's no way I can make it without you Do it without you Be here without you! Woah! Be here without you Wooahh! Be here without you - out you - out you Be here without you - out you - out you! TV Version Lyrics When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder 'Cause you got my back And I'm not going under You're my point You're my guard You're the perfect chord And I see our names together on every billboard We're headed for the top We got 'em on lock We'll make 'em say hey! And we'll keep rocking, oh! There's no way I can make it without you Do it without ya Be here without ya It's no fun when you're doing it solo With you it's like whoa! Yeah and I know I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- own this dream Cause I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I got you with me! There's no way I can make it without ya Do it without ya Be here without ya! Video Category:Lyrics Category:Austin & Ally Category:Austin & Ally Songs Category:Ross Lynch Category:Music Category:Ross Lynch Media